Nothing There
by theplaywrite
Summary: Akiza loves Yusei, everybody knows that. Yusei does not love Akiza, everybody except her knows that. That means it is up to Crow to bring Akiza back to reality before Yusei breaks her heart.


Nothing There

"Akiza."

The young woman turned around at the sound of her name. She was surprised to see who was calling for her attention. "Hey, Crow. What's up?"

He had no idea how he was going to say what he needed to. Akiza Izinski had been on his mind for weeks on end. How could he possibly say a thing like this to one of his friends?

"Stop loving Yusei!" Crow Hogan quickly covered his mouth after blurting out the outlandish statement. That was definitely not how he wanted to engage the subject.

"W-what?" Akiza was taken back by Crow's abrupt remark that seemed to come out of nowhere. She was also a bit embarrassed. Was it really that obvious to everyone that she had feelings for Yusei Fudo?

"Akiza." Crow tried to speak softly to her. Letting someone down like this was never easy, he knew that from experience. "Yusei doesn't...he doesn't feel that way about you."

Akiza stared blankly at Crow, not knowing what to think or how to react. "What are you...what are you talking about? Are you saying Yusei doesn't-?"

"He doesn't love you." Crow cut in, needing to get that weighing statement off his chest. "He only sees you as just a friend. He has only ever seen you as a friend. I know by the way he talks and acts around you. It's the same way he acts around Jack and I. He doesn't have any romantic feelings for you, and no matter how hard you try-"

Akiza closed her eyes, wanting to hide the look of disappointment and sadness on her face. She tried to convince herself not to listen to Crow's words, but he kept talking. "No! I..why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm your friend, too. I hate seeing you come around and try to act all flirty with him. I hate seeing you fight to get his attention only to be pushed aside. The only reason he does all those nice things for you is because that's what he does for all of his friends. Stop trying to convince him and yourself that he should have feelings for you. There is no special connection. No romance. No spark. He doesn't love you like that and I don't want you to keep fighting for something that never will happen."

"Fuck off, Crow! What the hell do you know anyway!?" Akiza yelled out in anger.

Crow took a step back. That was certainly not the reaction he was expecting. "Akiza, listen-"

"Don't you dare say Yusei doesn't have feelings for me! After everything we've been through together. After everything he has done for me. After he saved me! You think Yusei doesn't have feelings for me just because he doesn't seem romantic. Well, you of all people should know that is just how Yusei is. But, I know he cares for me and I know somewhere deep in his heart he has feelings for me!"

"This is what I'm talking about! You keep fighting for this faithful relationship you and Yusei don't have. You're trying to convince yourself there's a connection, but there's nothing like that, Akiza. Open your eyes for once! He doesn't love you! Stop wasting your time!"

"Yusei loves me." Akiza told herself. Crow was just jealous. He was making everything up, trying to get in her head and mess with her feelings.

"No, you think you love Yusei because he saved you and stayed your friend through it all. But, he doesn't love you. Stop kidding yourself." Crow turned around. He said what he needed to say. If Akiza could not be convinced to see the truth, that was not his fault. "When your heart breaks because you finally realized what I'm saying is true, I'll still be here for you. I'm your friend after all. Just don't blame me."

Crow began to slowly walk away. Akiza just needed time to think and discover the truth on her own.

"You're wrong, Crow!" Akiza yelled out. "You're wrong about him and you're wrong about me."

He could hear the shakiness in her voice. Akiza was no doubt about to start crying, if she had not started already. Crow did not want to be the person to break it to her in the first place, but it had to be done. Akiza had feelings for Yusei, everybody knew that. Yusei did not share those same feelings for her, everybody except Akiza knew that. Sure, they had a connection as Signers and as friends, but there was nothing else to say about that.


End file.
